Kingdom Hearts: Limit Keys
Kingdom Hearts: Limit Keys is a game by 77 Heru's Inc. and Bomb Productions Games. Please do not make any edits except for spelling errors. It is a game in the Kingdom Hearts Series and is the first KH game where you can wield three Keyblades. Story TBA Playable Characters Listed next to the char name is the three weapons they can wield, the three listed can be tri-wielded together for stronger attacks *Sora - Kingdom Key, Bond of Flame, Ultima Weapon *Riku - Keyblade of People's Hearts, Soul Eater, Way to the Dawn *Kairi - Destiny Place, Oathkeeper, Oblivion *Roxas - (Roxas is special, as his tri-wield changes on what weapon he is equipped with, if the Kingdom Key, a third Kingdom Key will appear, and the other two are tri-wielded together) - Oathkeeper\Oblivion(Dual-wields both), Kingdom Key(unlike Sora, he dual-wields two kingdom keys), Two Become One(only one that isn't dual-wielded) *Xion/No.i - Umbrella, Aubade, Omega Weapon *Xemnas - Round Fan, Interdiction, Absolute *Xigbar/Braig - Dryer, Sharpshooter, Trumpet *Xaldin/Dilan(When Xaldin tri-wields, he uses two of each weapon, as xaldin usually fights with six weapons) - Broom, Lindworm, Wyvern *Vexen/Even - Pot Lid, Frozen Pride, Snowman *Lexaeus/Aeleus - Bleep Bloop Bop, Skysplitter, phttp://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Monolith Monolith] *Zexion/Ienzo - Midnight Snack, Book of Retribution, Dear Diary *Saïx/Isa - Just Desserts, Lunatic, Bunnymoon *Axel/Lea - Pizza Cut, Eternal Flames, Conformers *Demyx/Myde - Prince of Awesome, Arpeggio, After School *Luxord/Dulor - Finest Fantasy 13, Fair Game, High Roller's Secret *Marluxia/Ariluma - Stirring Ladle, Graceful Dahlia, Dainty Bellflowers *Larxene/Alneer - Demoiselle, Foudre, Ampoule *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness(when Tri-wielding, it's Guardian holding the Dual-Soul Eater, while Bit Snipers fly around Guardian) - Guardian(not truly a weapon, when using it to fight, it stands behind Ansem and punches enemies), Soul Eater(unlike Riku, Ansem wields a Soul Eater that is actually two connected at the hilt, blades facing opposite directions), Bit Sniper(not truly a weapon, when using it to fight, They fly around Ansem and shoot lasers) *Xehanort/Terra-Xehanort - Chaos Reaper, Master Xehanort's Keyblade, Master Eraqus's Keyblade *Terra/Lingering Sentiment - Gaia Bane, Earth Shaker, Dark Biter *Aqua - Rain Fall, Rain Storm, Bright crest *Ven/Ventus - http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Fresh_Breeze, Lost Memory, Rascal Flame Bosses *Pete *The Evil Queen/The Old Witch *Stromboli *Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear *Lady Tremanie *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook *Maleficent *Kaa and Sheer Khan *Backson *Judge Doom *Ursula *Gaston *Jafar *Oogie Boogie *Doctor Facilier *Captain Hector Barbossa *Hatbox Ghost and Pop-Up Ghosts Party Members *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pinocchio *Br'er Rabbit *Peter Pan *Prince Phillip *Winnie the Pooh *Roger Rabbit *Ariel *Beast *Aladdin *Jack Skellington *Tiana *Captain Jack Sparrow *The Hitchikking Ghosts Princesses of Hearts *Minnie Mouse *Snow White *Patty *Cinderella *Alice *Wendy Darling *Princess Aurora *Jessica Rabbit *Belle *Jasmine *Sally *Angelica Teach *Constance Hatchaway Summons *Chip and Dale *The Seven Dwarfs *Jiminy Cricket *Mr. Bluebird *Jaq and Gus *Mad Hatter and March Hare *Tinker Bell *The Three Good Fairies *Baloo *Tigger *Sebastian *Genie *Naveen *Madame Leota Worlds *'Destiny Islands' *'Traverse Town' *'Hollow Bastion' *'End of the World' *'Castle Oblivion' *'Twilight Town' *'The Radiant Garden' *'The World That Never Was' *'Land of Departure' *'Mirage Arena' *'Keyblade Graveyard' *'Daybreak Town' *'Kingdom Hearts' Disney Worlds *'Disney Castle' - Mickey Mouse and Friends World. *'Dwarf Woodlands' - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs World. *'Prankster's Paradise' - Pinocchio World. *'Br'er Mountain' - Song of the South World. *'Castle of Dreams' - Cinderella World. *'Wonderland' - Alice in Wonderland World. *'Neverland' - Peter Pan World. *'Enchanted Dominion' - Sleeping Beauty World. *'The Wild Jungle' - The Jungle Book World. *'100 Acre Wood' - Winnie the Pooh World. *'Toontown' - Who Framed Roger Rabbit World. *'Atlantica' - The Little Mermaid World. *'Beast's Castle' - Beauty and the Beast World. *'Agrabah' - Aladdin World. *'Halloween Town' - The Nightmare Before Christmas World. *'The New Orleans' - The Princess and the Frog World. *'Port Royal' - Pirates of the Caribbean World. *'Doom Buggies' - The Haunted Mansion World. Disney Characters in Other Disney Worlds Disney Castle *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Max Goof *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarie *Pete Dwarfs Woodlands *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *Magic Mirror *The Evil Queen/The Old Witch Prankster's Paradise *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *Figaro *Cleo *The Blue Fairy *Honest John and Gideon *Stromboli *Monstro the Whale Br'er Mountain *Br'er Rabbit *Mr. Bluebird *Br'er Frog *Uncle Remus *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear Castle of Dreams *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq and Gus *Suzy and Pearl *Fairy God Mother *The King *Grand Duke *Anastasia *Drizella *Lucifer *Lady Tremanie Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Black Clover Card *The Red Heart Card *The Queen of Hearts Neverland *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *The Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Crocodile Enchanted Dominion *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather *Maleficent The Wild Jungle *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *Colonel Hitch *Junior Hitch *King Louie *The Eagle Vultures *Kaa *Shere Khan 100 Acre Wood *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Roo *Kanga *Owl *Gopher *Christopher Robin *Backson Toontown *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Dolores *Toon Patrol *Judge Doom Atlantica *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *Ariel's Sisters *King Triton *Flotsam and Jetsam *Ursula Beast's Castle *Belle *Beast *Lumerie *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Potts *Fifi *Wardrobe *Gaston Agrabah *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *The Peddler *Iago *Jafar Halloween Town *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghostdog *The Mayor *Doctor Finkelstein *Santa Claus *Lock, Shock and Barrel *Oogie Boogie The New Orleans *Tiana *Naveen *Charlotte "Lott" LaBuff *Louis the Crocodile *Ray the Firefly *Mama Odie *Doctor Facilier Port Royal *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Tia Dalma *William Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Pirate A *Pirate B *Pirate C *Davy Jones *Captain Hector Barbossa Doom Buggies *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts *Pop-Up Ghost 1 *Pop-Up Ghost 2 *Pop-Up Ghost 3 *Pop-Up Ghost 4 *Hatbox Ghost Gallery TBA Scripts Check here. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:77 Heru's Inc. Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Games